


Seeingredfics NSFW one-shots

by Seeingredfics



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Dry Humping, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Smut, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seeingredfics/pseuds/Seeingredfics
Summary: A collection of NSFW one-shots I will be posting on tumblr and reposting here. Mostly Reddie and Stenbrough, other ships may appear later on!





	1. ”You know exactly what you do to me.” - Reddie

No night out on the town ended in peace and quiet for their group. No, it ended in chaos, vomit, and hook ups leading to awkward conversations and relentless teasing the next morning. It had always been that way, ever since the baby of the Losers, Ben, had finally turned 21. From that day on, their nights were messy, unpredictable, and Eddie and Richie would end up leaving early to screw each other’s brains out. 

The two weren’t particularly embarrassed by that fact anymore, since every single member of the Losers Club knew it was happening. Eddie was out and proud, and not ashamed for people to know he was having sex after being sheltered his entire life, and it was very good sex mind you. Richie was…Richie. He overshares, to say the least, and he was always the winner of Never Have I Ever, taking sip after sip no matter the question. And that night in the club happened to be a ‘Never Have I Ever’ night.

“Never have I ever hooked up in a car?” Mike asked. Sip.

“Never have I ever called someone Sir?” Bill asked, and Ben choked on his drink straight after. Sip.

“Never have I ever used a vibrator?” When Richie sipped, everyone apart from Eddie gasped.

“What?” Richie shouts over the thumping music, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders. “Don’t knock it till you try it.”

“Amen.” Bev shouts and nods at him with a wink. Ben nearly faints. 

The music around them was coursing through Eddie’s veins, the beat completely taking over his drunken senses, and urging him onto the dance floor. When a song he absolutely loved came on, Party Monster, his head whipped around to look at Beverly, knowing she felt the exact same urge. 

“Oh we have too.” She mouthed and Eddie beamed, watching her tap Ben on the shoulder so he could move and allow her to get out of the booth they were all crammed in. Beside him on his left, Stan was bobbing his head and moving his hips to the opening beat of the song, and Eddie smirked when he caught both Mike and Bill staring with dark eyes. 

“Rich, wanna dance with me?” Eddie leaned up and whispered into his boyfriend’s ear. 

“But shots!” Richie grinned, pointing at the table still filled with shots of various alcohol. “We can dance later?”

“I wanna dance now, Richie!” Eddie pouted, leaning up and batting his eyelashes. “Pretty please?”

“I promised Bill to get smashed, I’m not smashed yet, baby cakes.” He pressed a gentle kiss to Eddie’s scrunched up nose, before starting to move towards the edge of the booth so Eddie could get out. Eddie grabbed his bicep, however, and glared slightly. 

“Don’t move.” He said, and got onto his hands and knees, proceeding to crawl right across Richie’s lap, wiggling his hips a little more than necessary before hopping off the leather seat and standing. He shrugged off his denim jacket, throwing it into the space he had just been sitting in, and looked down at Richie, who was staring at him with wide eyes. “Stay there baby. And watch.” He winked before grinning at Bev and holding his hand out to her, smirking at her shocked, but incredibly impressed, expression. 

“Look at you, Eddie, who knew you could be such a tease?” She teased, dragging Eddie onto the dance floor, close to the centre but not too far from the booth. Eddie shrugged as Bev started moving her hips to the beat.

“Trust me, Richie knows how much of a tease I can be.” The lights dimmed slightly before a strobe started, white light flashing every other second and slowing down Eddie and Bev’s movements, and from where he was sat, Richie was transfixed. He knew Eddie could move his hips, he knew that very, very well. But whenever Eddie danced for him it was like seeing a whole other side to him. This sultry, hypnotising side to Eddie that Richie couldn’t get enough of. 

He watched as Eddie grinned, staring into his boyfriend’s eyes when the beat picked back up, swirling his hips and licking his lips, running his hands through his hair and closing his eyes. Richie gulped.

“Jesus christ.” He heard from his right. Richie snapped his head in the direction of the other boys, who were all staring just as hard as he was, and narrowed his eyes.  
“Don’t look at him like that!” He cried, and Bill, Mike and Stan all stared at him. 

“I am in a very loving and committed relationship with two beautiful men,” Stan said before nodding at Eddie, “but right now, he’s all I’m focused on.”

“Same here.” Mike piped up.

“Yep.” Bill swallowed hard, and Richie had steam coming out of his ears. He turned to Ben, only to find him staring at Beverly, who was currently wrapping her arms around Eddie’s neck and slowly rolling her body and winking at him. He was fine, Richie thought. Ben only ever had eyes for Bev. 

Richie turned back to Eddie and Beverly, and nearly choked on his own saliva when he saw that they were facing each other, grinding and grinning at each other. 

“You know what would absolutely send Richie wild?” Bev whispered into Eddie’s ear, pressing her body right up against him. It did nothing to Eddie, because even though Bev was beautiful, there was no attraction between the two. He held her waist with a hard grip and continued to roll their hips, wanting to give the boys a show. 

“What?”

“Kiss me.” Bev smirked and Eddie went a little pink. “If you don’t want some tongue on tongue action, just go for the neck.”

“But, Ben-”

“Trust me, you’re not the only one trying to torture someone, right now.” Eddie licked his lips, before slyly glancing over at the booth filled with their friends. All five of them were staring, slack jawed, and mesmerised, and Eddie felt heat overflow him.

“Tilt your head.” Eddie said, nosing at Bev’s jaw once he turned back to face her, and Bev did as he asked, gasping at the feeling of Eddie’s soft lips on her neck only a millisecond later.

“Oh, that’s not fair.” Richie muttered to himself as he watched his boyfriend kiss his best girl friend’s neck slowly, and with so much heat that he felt sweat form on his brow. 

Beverly cheekily titled her head back and opened her mouth, as if she were moaning, before turning her face towards the boys and biting her plump bottom lip. Ben inched closer to the edge of the leather seat. 

Eddie let his hands run up and down Bev’s hips and waist as he kissed along her neck and shoulder, nipping at her jaw slightly as he too turned his head to look back at the others. He stared right into Richie’s eyes before winking, and his heart sped up as Richie retaliated by grabbing a shot glass, throwing it back, and standing up. He stormed over to them, and once he was close enough, Bev gently pushed Eddie away, kissing his cheek before raising an eyebrow at Richie and hurrying back to her boyfriend. 

“Are you actually trying to fucking kill me?” Richie said into Eddie’s ear as he pulled his boyfriend flush against his chest. Eddie bit his lip when he felt the bulge in Richie’s skin tight jeans. 

“What are you talking about?” Eddie asked innocently, running his dainty fingers up and down Richie’s arm. “I was just dancing.”

“You know exactly what you do to me.” Richie practically growled, his hands slowly moving down Eddie’s back and grabbing his ass roughly, not ashamed to do something so lewd in public. Eddie groaned and gripped Richie’s shirt collar.

“Let’s go ho-”

“No time. Bathroom.” Richie breathed and Eddie barely had time to nod before Richie was dragging him by the hand towards the men’s room across from the dance floor. The men’s room was filled when they walked inside, and Richie pulled Eddie in front of him to hide his growing erection, not wanting any drunk guys to point it out and make him look like an idiot. A tipsy, horny, idiot. “The second a stall is free, run for it.” Richie said quietly and Eddie nodded, holding onto Richie’s hand and looking around at the bathroom. There was a line waiting, about 5 people long, but that didn’t matter to the two once one of the stalls across the bathroom opened up, a man stumbling out of it.

“Hey, no cutting, assholes!” A man exclaimed as Eddie yanked Richie towards the stall, shoving him inside and locking the door behind him. Eddie was pushed up against the bathroom door instantly, and felt hot, wet, desperate lips against his not long after. He moaned suddenly, feeling Richie’s boner pressing against his thigh, and froze, hoping no one had heard. But then he realised the bathroom was ridiculously noisy, filled to the brim with drunken men shouting and laughing and singing. They could be loud. They were in public, and they could be loud. 

“You’re a fucking menace, you know that?” Richie panted against Eddie’s lips, running a hand through his soft hair and tugging when Eddie bit down on Richie’s bottom lip. “See, fucking menace.”

“Don’t act like you don’t love it.” Eddie snarled, gripping Richie’s hair and yanking as hard as he could. Richie moaned as Eddie attacked his throat, sucking a deep red mark onto the skin and licking it, Richie hissing at the sensation. Eddie then grabbed Richie’s hips and spun them around, pinning him to the wall, before sinking into a crouch, not wanting to have his knees on this grimy floor. 

Richie stared down at Eddie as he unbuckled Richie’s belt and unzipped his jeans, shoving them over his ass and hips and to the middle of his thighs, before biting at one of them. Richie’s breath hitched and he ran a hand through Eddie’s hair again. “No more teasing, I swear to all that’s holy and mighty, I will kill you if you keep teasing me.”

“Fine, be boring.” Eddie rolled his eyes playfully and kissed Richie’s cock through his boxers, making him shudder. Eddie could see Richie’s thighs twitch under his touch, so he decided not to make him wait any longer, and pulled his boxers down, leaving him half naked in front of him. 

“Eds…” Richie breathed from above him, and Eddie looked up through his lashes. 

“Yeah, Rich?” 

“I love you, you know.” Richie said tenderly, completely throwing Eddie off for a second. “I just…even if you fucking tease me to no end-”

“Cuteness later, okay? There’s no room for cute in a club bathroom.” Eddie said, taking hold of Richie’s dick and stroking slowly, causing Richie’s head to fall back against the door with a thunk. 

“Okay…okay…no cute-ah-ness!” Richie nearly died and went to heaven when Eddie finally wrapped his lips around the head, swirling his tongue and humming softly, before dragging his mouth down towards Richie’s navel. Eddie did his best to ignore the gag at the back of his throat as he swallowed around Richie, making his boyfriend shudder and moan his name. 

Eddie slowly pulled back so his lips were brushing against the tip, before slowly sinking halfway down, pulling back, and repeating. His hand stroked the rest, moving perfectly in time with his mouth, and sending Richie into overdrive. They hadn’t touched each other in a few days due to their jobs making them work overtime, and Richie hadn’t even had a good chance to jack off, so he was way more pent up than he thought, feeling his stomach clench and the heat in his abdomen grow and grow. 

“Oh jesus…oh fuck, Eddie!” Richie moaned like a pornstar, at least that’s the best way Eddie could describe it. All high pitched and desperate. But he’d be lying if he said it didn’t turn him on. He bobbed his head faster when he noticed Richie’s knees starting to buckle, not wanting him to collapse on top of him in the tiny space. 

Eddie sank down again until he couldn’t fit anymore into his mouth, and Richie whined, holding his head down hard against his lower stomach. Eddie was fine for a few seconds, Richie gently thrusting his hips, until he felt the urge to gag even harder, and tapped his left thigh to signal him to let go. Richie did, and Eddie pulled back with a loud, strangled, wet gasp. 

“You’re gonna kill me.” Richie whimpered as Eddie quickly started stroking him, looking back up at his red face twisted in pleasure. “Jesus christ, I’m gonna die in a public bathroom from a blowjob, hah! What a way to go-”

“Would you fucking shut up and cum already?” Eddie hissed, wanting nothing more than to get up off of the disgusting floor and head back to their apartment, where Richie could fuck him like he wanted him too.

“Okay, okay…fuck, I’m close.” Richie opened his eyes and looked down just as Eddie wrapped his lips around his cock again. “Oh god!”

“Come on, Rich,” Eddie begged after he sucked the head for a moment, pumping his hand faster. “Doesn’t it feel good? Huh? Feeling my mouth around your cock?”

“Oh…so good, it feels so good!” Richie moaned, his hand slamming onto the wall of the stall beside him, desperate for something to grab onto, and making the person inside it yell at him. But he could barely hear it, all he could hear was Eddie’s voice talking to him like some sort of evil sex demon. And he was loving every second of it. 

“You wanna cum, baby?” Eddie said ever so sweetly, tilting his head back and running his tongue from the base to the tip. “I want you too, I want you to cum in my mouth, Richie.”

“Eddie…fuck, Eddie! I’m so close…”

“Please?” Eddie begged, rubbing his thumb on a particularly sensitive bit of skin, making Richie curse loudly. Even if people could hear, he didn’t care anymore, Eddie couldn’t find it in himself to care with Richie panting and whining and gripping at the wall like that. 

“Oh god, I’m gonna cum. Eddie, you’re gonna make me cum!”

“Please, I want it.” Eddie’s knees were starting to ache and his jaw was straining, but he kept going until Richie pulled his head back, meaning he was about to cum, and Eddie lay his dick on the tip of his tongue, opening his mouth wide and staring into Richie’s eyes, moaning and sending small vibrations across the head, and Richie’s eyes rolled back into his head. “I want it so bad.”

“Oh god, baby!” Richie whimpered before he finally let go, his orgasm crashing over his body and nearly sending him straight to the floor. Eddie smiled wickedly as he felt Richie cum down his throat, stroking him through his orgasm before swallowing, kissing the tip once then standing back up and sighing. 

“You good?” He asked non-nonchalantly as Richie panted against the door, his eyes still closed and his breathing ragged.

“Give me…a few minutes.” He gulped and Eddie rolled his eyes again before tucking Richie back into his boxers and doing his jeans up. When he was presentable, Eddie leaned up and kissed his cheek softly. 

“But if I leave you here, you’re gonna miss out on the show back home.” Eddie whispered, nipping at his ear. Richie’s eyes snapped open. 

“The what in the what now?”

Eddie smirked. “You heard me.” He then proceeded to open the stall door and march right out into the crowd of men waiting to get inside. Richie blinked for a moment before he was snapped out of it by some guy barging past him, and he came back to reality.

“Eds, wait up!” He shouted, sprinting after his boyfriend who was cheekily grinning at him over his shoulder before disappearing into the crowd on the dance floor.

Richie smiled, he really did love nights out.


	2. "Beg for it." - Bitchie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie buys some rope, and Bill has a love/hate relationship with it.

“Fuh-fuh-for fuck sake, Ruh-Richie!” Bill snapped, tugging at the rope tied around his raw wrists, wincing at the stinging sensation that followed. “We’ve been here fuh-for ages just-”

“Just what, Bill?” Richie smirked, looking up from where he had been kissing up and down Bill’s cock, kitten licking it every few seconds to make his boyfriend’s hips thrust up. “You don’t like the ropes I bought for you?”

“F-f-fuck, you.” Bill hissed, throwing his head back when Richie sucked at the head.

“I bet you want to.” Richie replied, taking Bill into his hand and stroking so painfully slowly. Bill’s eyes rolled back into his head, feeling the throbbing pleasure fill his body. 

“God dammit…I hate you, I h-huh-hate you so m-muh-much!” Bill whined, tugging at the restraints again, just as Richie stopped his hand. Bill blinked down at him, waiting for him to continue. But nothing happened.

“You hate me?” Richie’s voice was very firm and Bill, for the first time, felt nervous around him. Bill had always been the dominant of the two in their relationship, and was used to being the one to do all the teasing, not being the one that was teased. Seeing Richie was so much power over him, it drove him wild. “You really hate me for this, Billy?”

“No, that’s not what I-” Richie brought a finger to Bill’s lips, silencing him.

He smiled. “If that’s not what you meant, you have to make it up to me.” Bill froze. “Beg.”

“No way.” Bill said clearly. 

“Beg for it.” Richie whispered, ghosting his lips against Bill’s hips, making them shudder under his hot breath. 

“F-fine.” Bill groaned. “P-please, Rich.”

“No.” Richie moved his mouth away suddenly. “Say it properly.”

“What?”

“Without the stutter.” Richie’s smirk spread wide and Bill nearly kicked him in the stomach. 

“Are you fuh-fuh-fucking serious?” Bill spat.

Richie nodded once. “Absolutely.” He then gripped Bill’s cock and slowly stroked upwards, twisting his hand and stroking back to the base. Bill’s back arched into his touch and he moaned, loudly. Richie almost caved. 

“Puh-puh-fuck!” Bill whined as Richie slowed his hand to a tortuous pace. “Richie, come on…” Bill looked down at him, Richie looking directly back and straight into his eyes.

“You want me to make you feel good, Bill? Ask me nicely. No stutter, ask me perfectly.”

“You’re an asshole.” Bill grunted, but whimpered when Richie licked over the tip. “Okay…okay.” Bill closed his eyes tightly and let out a shuddering breath. He swallowed, then looked down at Richie with a careful stare. “Please, make me cum.” Richie blinked, clearly not expecting Bill to be able to talk through his stutter, especially during foreplay. 

Bill’s stutter really came out during sex, and Richie loved it. He thought it was sexy to hear Bill barely get his words out when he was making him feel good, or making Richie feel good. It was like Bill was feeling so euphoric that he could hardly speak. 

“Alright, you win this round Denbrough.” Richie said, moving his body so he was straddling Bill’s hips. Bill grunted and rolled his hips up against Richie’s, eliciting a drawn out moan from his boyfriend.

“Aren’t you guh-guh-gonna finish?” Bill asked, nodding down at his erection, but Richie laughed.

“Nope. Gonna untie you, and let you have your way with me.” Bill’s eyes widened at the thought, and he started pulling on the ties.

“Please.” He practically purred, and Richie melted, quickly undoing the ropes and letting them fall to the pillows by Bill’s head. Not even a second later, Bill was grabbing Richie’s hips and flipping him face down onto the bed, pinning his body under his own, and leaning down to nose at his hair. “You’ve been such a little shit.” Bill whispered, kissing at Richie’s neck and loving the feeling of Richie shiver under his touch. “Making me beg. As if you’re in charge, here.”

“Maybe I wanna be in charge.” Richie cocked his head to the side, so Bill could see the faint blush on his cheeks. They both knew he was lying. Bill beamed.

“You keep telling yourself that, Rich.” Bill said before dragging Richie’s boxers down his legs and pressing hot, wet kisses down his spine, reaching the curve of his ass and biting down on his left cheek. Richie gasped. “You just keep telling yourself that.”


End file.
